In the text that follows, the term “below” is used when a component is arranged lower down than a further component. This does not mean that the component arranged lower down has to overlap with the component arranged higher up, as seen in the vertical direction. The latter condition is expressed in the text that follows by the term “under”. The terms “above” and “over” are correspondingly used of a component which is arranged higher up than a further component.
In an overhead conveyor system that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,970 B1 and in other commercially known overhead conveyor systems as are used in dip treatment plant, in particular in dip coating plant for vehicle bodies, the securing device is arranged under the rail on which the transport carriage runs, and in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,970 B1 the securing device may be moved in the vertical direction by means of a telescopic device.
The drive means, which for example include a drive carriage and where appropriate further components which are required to convey the transport carriage along the rail, are usually located in close proximity to the rail. When a vehicle body is secured to the securing device, the vehicle body is also located under the rail, the drive carriage and any further conveying components present.
Before a vehicle body is fed to a dip bath filled with liquid paint, a relatively complicated cleaning procedure is performed in which the vehicle body is cleaned, degreased and so on. It may happen that particles of dirt, oil or other means of soiling fall(s) off the conveying components concerned, from above the objects to be treated. In this case, the means of soiling may land on the vehicle body, which impairs the outcome of the cleaning procedure and may result in lower-quality painting.
During the cleaning procedure itself, during which the vehicle body may also be conveyed by an overhead conveyor system, particles of dirt falling from parts located over the vehicle body are also undesirable.
A cover which protects the vehicle body or other objects to be treated and which is arranged along the path of conveying the vehicle body and over the latter is extremely complicated to construct and is moreover expensive.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.